A New Light
by manga-neko-96
Summary: " I always knew I was different and I want to share my story. I know if just one person reads this, I can feel like I made a difference." Kyo Sohma knew he wasn't like anyone else. He was the cat, the pariah of the Sohma family. But what if there was something else? Kyo felt like he could never fit in with society, even without his family curse. In this story, Kyo is autistic. K/T


_Introduction_

_Hello there. If you are reading this, then you get a glimpse at the side of me I keep hidden from others. On the outside I am a tough guy who doesn't care what people think. I fight a lot and have a short temper. However, this is not who I am. This is just a mask hiding what I truly feel. Only a few people know the real me. The me who is scared of rejection and exclusion, who feels nervous in social situations, who can't look someone in the eye. People call me many things. They call me freak, different, and weird. I have come to accept this. Why you may ask? Because it is close to the truth. I am different from the typical people. My name is Kyo and I am autistic. This is my story._

_For as long as I can remember, I was different. For one thing, their was the Sohma family history and turning into a cat, but even with that, I knew there had to be something else. I was excluded, ostrasized as the patriarch of our family. I was the cat, the one no one wanted, except for three people. My mother, who loved me dearly, was number one. She always was proud of me. She didn't make fun of the way I acted like everyone else. She loved me. Her death was and still is the hardest thing I've been through in my life. The second person is my sensei. He took me in after Mother's passing and raised me like a son. He built up my strength, physically and emotionally. He will always be my father, even if we aren't related by blood. The last person is a boy who is my age. He is the only one who doesn't say that I'm just a stupid cat. He doesn't mock me when I stumble with my speech. He never yells at me, I feel he is my only friend. I don't trust many people and can make rash decisions, but deep down, I am a caring person._

_I just need to let someone know of my story. The internal struggles people like me face day in and day out. You can stop reading if you wish, most people do. No one wants to read a story about life and sorrow. It's not an adventure story with awesome weapons, epic fights, or kick-ass heroes. It's just me, Kyo Sohma, the disabled cat with autism. But I know if just one person reads this, I can feel like I made a difference._

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

I creep through the forest with cat-like stealth. I see the house where the target is residing. Today is the day. I will finally make Yuki recognize me as an equal! climb up to the roof and wait. The door to my room opens and I pounce. I stare directly into the surprised eyes of the girl- wait. A girl?! The shock made me stumble and fall to the ground. I would have been fine, but the girl caught me and I transformed. When the smoke cleared , she was holding me and stared for a few seconds. She dropped me and shrieked. I curled up into a ball and started shaking. Damn it! I hate it when people yell!

"Tohru, what is it? Are you okay?" Yuki appeared in the doorway and saw my cat state. Shigeru was quick to follow.

"Ah, I see you have met Kyo! Well Kyo, you really couldn't control yourself, hm?" He laughed and I was confused. Of course I couldn't control the curse! Shigeru can be really strange sometimes. I cautiously approached this new girl, I think her name is Tohru.

"Hello Kyo. My name is Tohru. I hope we can be good friends!" She smiles at me. I still am cautious. I don't quite trust her yet, but she seems nice enough.

Maybe my list of people who accept me will grow to four.

* * *

"Yuki! Fight me!" Yuki ignored me, as usual. I growl and tackle him. He overpowers me easily and hardly acknowledges me. It makes me so mad! Why can't he treat me like a person! I pick myself up and storm to my room.

"Kyo! Are you okay? Do you want me to help?" Tohru joins me in the hall, carrying some food I'm guessing she is going to use later. Shigeru and Yuki decided to let her live here as long as she helped with housework.

"I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to getting. I just need to get stronger." She continues to ask me questions. It's unsettling, and before I close the door to my room, I ask her to leave me alone. She seems a bit surprised, but she does leave. I flop on my bed and try to organize my thoughts.

Ever since Tohru started living here, I've been feeling strange inside. I am cautious around her since I don't know her well, but something about her makes me feel... safe. She almost reminds me of a mother. She makes me uncomfortable with all her questions, yet I feel like she is trying to be friendly. I sigh and pull out a notebook. Writing usually calms me down.

* * *

_Tohru was the first person outside of my 3 trusted people I felt I could trust. She didn't treat me like everyone else. She pushed me with her words, pushed me to be a better person; but she knew when to back off and give me space. I can honestly say Tohru was my very first friend._

* * *

I stop writing and wander downstairs when I smell food. In our kitchen, I see Tohru standing with delicious food. My mouth waters and she glows.

"Kyo, you look hungry. Why don't you go sit at the table." I nod and shuffle away. I am later joined by Shigeru and Yuki. Tohru brings out our meal and after giving thanks we eat. The food is delicious!

"Tohru, you belong in the kitchen." Everyone stared and Shigeru burst out laughing.

"Kyo, why would you say that?" I look around at everyone. I don't get it, it was a compliment!

"Tohru is an amazing cook. She makes good food and should make more." Tohru and Yuki shared a look.

"Thank you! That means a lot to me!" I grin and take my dishes to the kitchen. Next I head to my favorite spot on the roof to watch the stars.

**A/N: Here is the rest of chapter 1! Thank you so much to my first two reviews! I was hopeful for one and you surpassed my expectations. Next chapter will be longer. Get ready for more in A New Light: Chapter 2: School Days and Starry Nights. See you then!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
